


before everything changed we were big eyed boys (And we’d throw our kites to the wind)

by Ship_theboybands



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but not really, i like it tho, kind of s3 spoliers, mental patient!Stiles, might not make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles has<br/>one two three four five digits on one hand<br/>one two ,skip one, three four digits on the other<br/>he has short hair<br/>which they buzz buzz once a month<br/>he has a mark behind his ear<br/>which feels like a zig zag<br/>and he’s very proud of it <br/>but he’s not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before everything changed we were big eyed boys (And we’d throw our kites to the wind)

**Author's Note:**

> this is very drabble-ey (isn't everything i ever write!?!?) and is set after they've got the nogitsune out of stiles. interpret it as a friendship fic or something romantic.

stiles has  
one two three four five digits on one hand  
one two ,skip one, three four digits on the other  
he has short hair  
which they buzz buzz once a month  
he has a mark behind his ear  
which feels like a zig zag  
and he’s very proud of it   
but he’s not sure why.  
he has one dad  
with sad eyes  
who visits him every day.  
two girls:  
one with cherry red hair  
who visits him once a week  
on sundays   
and tells him all sorts of news-  
she smells very nice and  
has a lovely voice so  
he smiles  
and nods   
and holds her hand.  
one with darkdarkdark hair  
who visits less often  
on random days  
and she doesn’t smile much  
or say much-  
always looks a little guilty-  
but when she does smile  
it’s very beautiful  
so stiles pulls funny faces at her  
and they watch tv.  
two boys:  
one with curly hair  
and pale skin  
who wears scarfs  
and repeats his name to stiles  
like that’s what matters  
“stiles, it’s me,-----”  
every monday morning  
like stiles will remember it-  
or like it’s more important than  
how stiles remembers  
that this boy brings him candy  
and they play monopoly.  
the other boy has dimples,  
and a boyfriend,  
and he loves to play lacrosse,  
and he’s a little like the girl  
with the cherry red hair,  
except a boy   
and less sharp  
and less sad.  
other people used to visit  
but he can’t remember too well  
and they stopped visiting so  
why should he.  
he’s not sure where his best friend scott is.  
he’d ask but he’s not sure how anymore.  
the girl with the cherry red hair comes to visit  
and talks about school  
and celebrities   
and paints her nails  
and stiles wonders if she knows where scott is.  
he shakes her hand a little  
and she looks up,  
eyes wide,  
at where he’s biting his lip.  
“stiles?”  
she says it very quiet.  
stiles looks at her very hard  
thinks:  
scott.  
she says:  
stiles?  
he thinks:  
scott.  
she says:  
do you… what are you trying to say?  
he thinks:  
scott visited once. i don’t remember what happened. he hasn’t been back since.-  
in very clear sentences  
and he punctuates each sentence in his head  
with a deep breath.  
she doesn’t get it.  
his dad   
gets very excited   
when stiles tugs at his sleeve  
but he doesn’t get it either.  
the monopoly boy  
with the curly hair  
says  
“It’s me isaac!”  
and stiles thinks:  
thats very well but where’s scott  
and isaac pulls out the monopoly board.  
its the girl with the darkdark hair   
and the beautiful smile  
who helps him  
in the end.  
she pulls out her phone one day  
when they’re re-watching the same movie.  
she must be bored.  
and there’s a picture on her phone  
of a day stiles almost remembers.  
in the picture is him,  
with five digits on both hands,  
and isaac,  
and the girl with the cherry red hair,  
and scott.  
stiles grips her arm.  
she turns to him,   
turns her phone black.  
and stiles shakes his head frantic  
points at the phone.  
“you want to go on my phone?” she asks  
stiles doesn’t know how to use it  
he points to it again.  
she looks confused,  
turns it on,  
hands it to him.  
there THERE THATS HIM  
THATS SCOTT  
STILES SEES HIS FACE  
THATS HIM  
“...stiles?” she giggles  
and its a lovely sound  
and stiles grinsgrinsgrins  
and turns it round to show her.  
and he remembers saying his name  
remembers wheezing it through barks of laughter  
and screaming it out into the forest   
and gasping it  
while he feels small kisses   
on his neck.  
“scott”   
dad looks up from his paper  
eyes wide  
“what did you say?”  
his eyes are wet but he’s smiling  
stiles coughs  
“scott”  
eyes go very wide  
dad says:  
talk to him.  
scott doesn’t come  
so stiles keeps asking for him  
thinks:  
tell him im better now  
tell him i wont scream and shout  
tell him i remember.  
says:  
“scott.”  
it stops being dark mostly  
with light hours in between  
and starts being light mostly  
with sleep in between.  
“summer”  
the boy with a boyfriend and dimples says  
stiles grins very wide  
“scott” he agress  
the boy sighs  
nods   
“scott”.  
they give him books  
and a lady tries to make him say more words  
and he reckons if he can speak  
he can tell scott he’s getting better  
so he tries very hard.  
and then suddenly he’s there  
steps into the doorway  
all hunched in on himself  
“scott”  
a gasp  
wide eyes  
wet eyes  
“scott”  
stiles grins, sits up,  
lifts his hand very slowly.  
scott takes it,  
“im sorry”  
“scott” stiles reasurs  
“i was scared to see you”  
“scott” stiles forgives  
“i love you” scott whispers  
“luryo” stiles says  
he’s a little embarrassed  
can’t say many words that well  
is trying his best to listen and repeat  
but scott grins verys big  
and tears roll down his cheeks  
and this is how it should be.  
stiles has  
one two three four five digits on one hand  
one two ,skip one, three four digits on the other  
he has short hair  
which they buzz buzz once a month  
he has a mark behind his ear  
which feels like a zig zag  
and he’s very proud of it   
but he’s not sure why.  
he has one dad  
with hopeful eyes  
who visits him every day  
two girls:  
“leedeeya”  
“arleson”  
two boys:  
“eesaac”  
“daneey”  
one best friend:  
“scott”


End file.
